dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
is a variety of professions, sometimes referred to as 'Magus' or 'Enchanter', 'Forgemage' or 'Smithmagus' (when referring to the Smith one) and 'Carvemage' or 'Carvmagus' (when referring to the Carver one). Mages currently exist for all of the Equipment and Weapon crafting professions. A specialization gives the ability to modify the characteristics of a Weapon or piece of Equipment (the weapon's element, characteristic bonuses etc.) of the corresponding professions (for instance a Jewelmagus can only mage Rings and Amulets). Fan Video Guide Acquiring Every Character starts with all Professions at level 1. Workshops * Bonta: -32,-55 * Brakmar: -28,36 * Treechnid Forest (Arak-hai Forest): -5,-13 (Only Smithmagus and Carvmagus) * Rok Island (Kramdam Heights): 38,-20 Rune Markets * Brakmar: -28,36 * Bonta: -32,-55 Maging There are two different types of actions mages can perform: element maging (sometimes known as potion maging) and rune maging. Restrictions It is impossible to mage items with a level greater than the level of the mage profession. Element Maging This type of maging changes the damage property of weapons and, therefore, can only be done by Smithmagus and Carvmagus. With potion/element maging a smithmagus/carvmagus changes a weapon that deals Neutral damage into a weapon that deals elemental damage, at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See the table below for details. The recipe for this type of mage consists of two ingredients: a weapon that deals neutral damage and a Smithmagic Potion. Smithmagic Potions are crafted by Alchemists (and can thus be found for sale in the Alchemist Market). The following is an equation to predict the new base damage after maging: * New Min = Math.floor ( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + 1 * New Max = Math.floor ( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + Math.floor( (Max - Min + 1) * (Rate / 100) ) Where Min is the minimum Neutral Damage on the weapon, Max is the maximum Neutral Damage on the weapon and Rate is the rate of the potion (see the table above). It should also be noted that the "Math.floor()" function above rounds the final value inside the function down before storing it. Rune Maging All Mages can use Smithmagic Runes to add/modify bonuses to a weapon or equipment according to their specific specialization. The recipe consists of two ingredients: a weapon/piece of equipment and a Smithmagic Rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the name of the rune determines the size of the bonus. Runes for a specific stat can come in up to three sizes, with each subsequent level granting a greater amount of the stat. Generally, the small runes grant 1 of the stat, the medium Pa runes grant 3, and the big Ra runes grant 10, although there are a few exceptions to this pattern. Each stat also has a certain power that determines how much sink you receive when the stat falls off during a mage. For more information about sink, see the Sink section further down the page. Negative equipment stat gives half of the sink, below table's "(-) Sink Value" column. Runes can be either bought from the Rune Market or obtained by crushing equipment at a Crusher. See the Basic page for information on the process itself. Rune Power Mass Maging As with other professions, it is possible to stick large quantities of runes (or potions) on at one time and mass mage them. Generally speaking this isn't used much, except for when raising the mage in the first place. In order to mass produce, you need to do the following: * Add the item you want to mage. * Add the amount of runes you want to merge. * Click on the "Combine all" button to start the process. The button changes to "Stop", allowing you to stop the process at any moment. Experience Raising a mage differs quite a lot to a normal profession, for an in depth look at raising a mage see Mage/Guides. Success Rate The success rate depends on the level of the mage and on which item you are trying to mage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 95% at level 200. The base success rate for levels 1 - 199 is: x = \llcorner 90 \div T \times (L-1)+5 \lrcorner BaseSuccess = floor(90/200 * (MageLevel - 1) + 5) The base success rate for level 200 is: x = \ulcorner 90 \div T \times (200-1)+5 \urcorner BaseSuccess = ceil(90/200 * (200 - 1) + 5) The real success rate during rune maging can vary significantly and is based upon a number of factors. BillFR, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2 These are as follows: * How close the stat it to the normal maximum bonus (the closer it is the lower the rate) as well as the overall quality of the item being maged. The best rate is obtained when trying to raise a bonus while it's under the usual lowest bonus. * The success rate decreases to "very low" when a "new" bonus has been added, see the Exotic Maging section for more information. * The type of rune being used. The easiest runes are Vi, Ini, Pod Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 * The level of the object. * The total power of the item. All runes have a maximum bonus of 100 (unless the natural bonus is better; in which case the maximum is the best natural power). Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 Any attempt to go above 100 will be an automatic failure. The power of some runes is as follows: :* Ap Ga and Mp Ga have a power of 100 and 90 respectively, Po has a power of 51 (meaning a maximum of +1, unless the natural bonus is greater) :* Summo has a power of 30 (meaning a maximum of +3, unless the natural bonus is greater) :* Dam has a power of 20 (meaning a maximum of +5, unless the natural bonus is greater) :* Ra Dam Per, Ra Res Per, Me Dam Per and Me Res Per have a power of 15 (meaning a maximum of +6, unless the natural bonus is greater) :* Cri has a power of 10 (meaning a maximum of +10, unless the natural bonus is greater) The following do not affect the success rate: * If the weapon's element has been changed. * The presence of a Signature Rune. As with rune maging element maging is affected by a number of factors. BillFR, Ankama Games, JeuxOnline forum (French) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2. The success rate has a maximum difficulty of 84 of based on the weapon's power (AP cost, damage dealt, bonus added etc.). The sucess rate is calculated as follows: Base rate - difficulty = real rate (hidden) For instance someone with a rate of 94% and a 84 difficulty will have only 10% of success in element maging. And someone with a rate of 90% will have only a 6% real rate for the same difficulty. Sinks A sink is a special effect present in rune maging. A sink is caused when a rune attempt causes a stat of higher power to drop off. The amount of sink is the difference between the power of the rune attempted and the total power of stats lost. So, say for instance that when maging a Ra Vi onto an Amulet, for example, it took an AP. Vitality has a power of 0.2, so a Ra Vi rune (which gives 50 vitality) has 10.0 power. The amulet now has a current sink of 90.0. Placing the AP back on, with a neutral success, would mean that the 100 power AP rune will take 100 power off the item. In this case, 90.0 of that power will come from the sink, the other 10.0 from the remaining stats. If, however, the AP rune has a critical success, the item will retain the 90.0 sink, and any future rune failures or neutral successes will subtract from that sink until it runs out. Having overmaged stats creates a slightly different scenario, in which case, all power loss will target the overmaged stat until it stops being overmaged. The exception is to continue to try a bigger overmage on that same overmaged stat. To see how much sink each stat gives, see the "Power" column of the table in the Rune Maging section. Exotic and Overmages While most maging simply involves small improvements to an item, it is possible to exceed the normal stats of an item via maging. There are two types of these unnatural mages, overmages and exotic mages. Overmaging An overmage is where an item's stat(s) exceed the normal maximum of the item (e.g. +30 Intelligence on a Gobball Amulet). As stated above, the power of a stat (and thus the total overmage on a stat) is capped at a value based upon the player's magus level, with a maximum of 100, so while significant stats can be overmaged there is an overall cap eventually. Exotic Mages An exotic mage (often simply called an exo mage) is any mage which adds stat not normally on the item, (e.g. +1 Agility to a Gobball Amulet). The chance of succeeding with an exotic mage is disputed, though the lowest value (and most often agreed on) is that AP and MP both have a 1% chance of sticking unnaturally. Characters are limited in the number of exotic mages they can equip: currently it's only possible to equip a maximum of 1 AP maged item, 1 MP maged item and 1 Range maged item. Additional exotic mages could be equipped, however the exotic bonuses wouldn't be counted. Other exotic mages (such as critical hits and summons) aren't limited. References External Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjRfAnekhgM - Dofus maging guide video Category:Profession